1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a permeameter and more particularly to a multi-directional permeameter which allows water flow to occur either vertically, horizontally or simultaneously vertically and horizontally. This multi-directional flow pattern will render an apparatus which provides a more applicable, representative reading of the coefficients of permeability for the material that is being tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permeameters are known in the art and are used for testing various soils. The use of this permeameter will establish the representative values of the coefficients of permeability of the soil being tested. Through the permeameter, the results should establish how the material will behave in a particular environment, such as through natural deposits or when used as sub-grades in a pavement structure. Unfortunately, conventional permeameters only test flow in a single direction, specifically in a vertical flow pattern. This means of testing limits the results and does not provide a true representative value for the coefficient of permeability for the material which is being tested.
Accordingly, it is seen that previous permeameters are limited in directional flow and thus do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing an apparatus which can provide a more applicable, representative reading of the coefficients of permeability for the material being tested, by allowing testing to occur vertically, horizontally, or simultaneously vertically and horizontally. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.